Where I Belong
by Joyful Call of Soaring Wren
Summary: Imagine Clan Challenge 27: Two Paths Beepaw is a medicine cat apprentice. But lately he wonders if that is where he is really meant to be. Something is not quite right, though he can't pinpoint it. But his mentor can. Beepaw belongs in the forest, training, fighting, hunting. Will Beepaw take the risk of losing his place as a medicine cat? T cause I can.


Beepaw padded back into camp, three mice held by their tails dangling from his jaws. He winced as an irritated voice called his name. He looked over to where the medicine cat stood by her den.

"Beepaw!" his mentor snapped. "You were supposed to help search the elders for ticks this morning. I figured you were out gathering herbs-by the way we're out of feverfew and celandine- but here you come, padding into camp, with prey! You know you are not supposed to go hunting without my permission!"

"Sorry, Darkstream," the abashed apprentice muttered. "I was going to gather herbs, cause I noticed we were running low, but there was this nest of mice that I scared, and then my jaws were full, and I did find a patch of feverfew, but I was planning on going back later wi-"

"Beepaw! Relax. Could you come into the den a minute? I would like to talk to you- in private." Darkstream interrupted, looking at him.

Beepaw hung his head. "Yes, Darkstream."

In the medicine den, Beepaw sat down in front of his mentor, who just looked at him with clear blue eyes. Almost like she was gazing into his soul. Suddenly she let out a sigh.

"Beepaw, do you honestly think you want to be a medicine cat?" Before he could answer, she continued, "Because I don't think you truly do. I see the way your eyes light up when you are out in the forest, not looking for herbs, but with your Clanmates, or hunting. The life of a Medicine cat is a lonely life- trust me, I know. I think that you would be better suited for the life of a Warrior, patrolling, hunting, spending time in the warriors' den with your Clanmates. You cannot have that life as a medicine cat, so I am giving you the opportunity. You can go with me to talk to Dewstar and request that you become a warrior apprentice. You already have the basic fighting skills that I have taught you, and you are a great hunter. I think you would easily catch up to your littermates. Be honest with me, Beepaw, is this the life you truly want to live?"

Beepaw just stared at her, eyes widened in awe. A chance to earn his warrior name? To train alongside his littermates, Cinderpaw and Dustpaw? His best friends Dapplepaw and Crowpaw? With a warrior mentor?

He knew his answer. "No, Darkstream. As a kit I thought this was the life for me, helping heal cats, not fighting them. I never thought that I would like to be a warrior, to fight against the other Clans. I thought I was better suited to the medicine den. But in the forest, with my Clanmates, that is really where I belong."

His mentor nodded her head. "Then that is what shall happen. We will go talk to Dewstar now."

* * *

"Silvertail, you will mentor Beepaw as he strives to become a warrior. We welcome you, Beepaw, into the journey to becoming a ThunderClan warrior." Dewstar finished her speech, hopping down from Highledge and touching her head to Beepaw's. Silvertail padded over, and Beepaw touched his nose to her shoulder respectfully.

"Let's begin." His new mentor stated.

* * *

Beepaw trained long and hard. Silvertail pushed him. She knew he wanted to be able to receive his warrior name with his littermates. She pushed him long past normal training hours, and woke him up early for training as well. He joined every patrol the deputy would put him on. He never got in trouble, went to every Gathering. When the time came for his final assessment, Beepaw was ready for whatever the mentors threw their way. He completed every task with vigor. Climbed higher than his sister Cinderpaw, known for her nimbleness in the trees. He beat Dustpaw, the better fighter of the apprentices being tested. Lastly, he caught the most prey in the partner element of the assessment, with Dapplepaw at his side. When the mentors discussed with each other, they decided that yes, he had come a long way to catch up with the other young cats his age, and yes, he had earned his warrior name. Beepaw would become a warrior alongside his littermates and friends.

* * *

"Beenose! Cinderstream! Dustshade! Dapplecloud! Crowclaw!" cheered the Clan. Beenose glanced over at Darkstream, who nodded, her new apprentice Lichenpaw beside her. His eyes next went to Dapplecloud, sitting next to him. She looked at him, eyes shining with happiness, and purred.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind. This is where you belong."

* * *

**769 words without the authors note!**

**Last challenge for Imagine Clan before becoming a Warrior! This has been a long time coming, since I received this prompt in July of 2013- wow, almost a year since I have written anything for Imagine Clan, almost a year since I have written anything Warriors. So excited to finally get my Warrior name, just like Beepaw! **


End file.
